The Capital War
The Capital War The Capital war was a war spanning both 2b2tpe.org and 4b4t.online. Most of the action and events that occurred during the War were on 4b4t.online. The war began between the Bedrock. Anarchy. Alliance and Legion, and ended with the collapse of Legion and the B.A.A. going inactive. Before the war and the formation of Legion Before the war began the player Poplop201 returned from his inactivity and brought together a group of powerful players throughout 2b2tpe.org. Legion had a 15 player council and one over all leader. It’s main goal was to take over all bedrock anarchy servers however even before the war the team was unstable. The B.A.A. forms and the beginning of The Capital War Before the war officially began and before the Legion went public, a player known as Wardednickel heard of the team and its goals and went to the player BankableToast35 to being a resistance against Poplop201. Bank agreed and created the [B.A.A] Discord server, thus the B.A.A. officially formed. The teams original name was T.P.R but was changed by the request of ITristan after his recruitment and the groups purpose changed as an allied force to protect anarchy servers from other groups planning on taking over the anarchy bedrock communit. The B.A.A learned of Legions planned invasion of 4b4t.online and began its recruit of 4b4t players including ITristan. Oblivion also joined, having an invincibility exploit, after learning that players of another server planned on invading “his server”. Legion members had a severe disadvantage as most were not regulars of 4b4t.online and we’re forced to start from scratch, however they remained unimpeded. The End of the War and of Legion The player CommieComrade69, who BankableToast35 had invited to his base many months before, leaked the bases coordinates to Legion and the base was quickly griefed by the player Riester1212. This did not hinder the B.A.A or BankableToast35 as Bank started a new base with Lordliam8 who had also recovered many of the destroyed items during the grief. Legion celebrated this victory and claimed that the war was already won and that they owned 4b4t and 2b2tpe, although after the war many on 2b2tpe were unaware of the wars occurrence. Over time the war began to die down as more and more problems within Legion began to show and the team suffered player burn out and Legion began to collapse. The Legion eventually resorted to a peaceful group, however doing so resulted in its collapse. Poplop201 would later create the team a Silver Legion (S.L) after the war and the [B.A.A] went inactive. Groups Involved * The Bedrock Anarchy Alliance * Legion * Termina * Shade * G.O.D * Verum Dynasty * Nebula After The War Little occurred after the war and in the end the 4b4t portion of the war wouldn’t matter as the map would be reset and the server died. Poplops Silver Legion later entered the Ephemeral War (Also known as the one day war) with the team Termina and was destroyed within only a day. The Bedrock Anarchy Alliance became inactive for the presumable future as all attempts of reviving the team have failed and it currently plans to rework itself entirely. Undergretta became a leader in an attempt to revive it but failed. Category:War